Lotta Love Lotta Love
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: After the Guardians had an encounter with the Embryo following Kairi's departure, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya have a discussion about their hopes and dreams as well as what they hope to accomplish by obtaining the Embryo.


Setting: Season 1, during and towards the end of episode 51.

Characters: Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro &amp; Amu Hinamori

* * *

**Buono!Buono!**:_Lotta Love Lotta Love (__ロッタラ__ロッタラ__)_

* * *

The morning after the Guardian 5's encounter with the Embryo, the Guardians sans Amu were gathered in the Royal Garden for a meeting, which was called the previous evening after Ikuto had left the scene. Since it was the weekend, the rest of the school was empty, but the Guardians gathered anyway as friends to discuss the Embryo.

Rima sat in the Queen's chair, doing little more than sipping her drink and eating the sweets. Tadase sat behind her, making light conversation with Rima as well as the Guardian Characters, who were making a house out of playing cards.

Yaya was bouncing her leg in her seat, feeling excessively hyperactive from waiting for Amu. When her patience began running low, Yaya then slapped the table with her hand in complaint while exclaiming, "What's taking Amu-chi so long? Yaya's been waiting for so long, it must've been an hour already!"

Tadase, retaining his royal yet shy demeanor, checked the time before saying, "Actually, not quite. It's only been about fifteen minutes." Putting his attention back to the table, he saw that Yaya was not satisfied with the response, still stubbornly pouting in the fashion of a baby.

By now, Yaya was stubbornly complaining, waving her hands around with her eyes closed and mouth in a pout, "What? No way, it feels like it's been much longer!"

Kusukusu floated over to the wall clock and said, "No, it says so right here! Only fifteen minutes!"

Yaya ignored this, crossing her arms in complaint, "Why did Tadase call this Guardian meeting anyway?" Before Tadase could reply, she added, "If this is about the Guardian 5 catchphrase, then Kukai should be here, right?"

Rima paused in her eating to make a face of disgust at the mention of the Guardian 5 as she remarked, "That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I am never doing that again." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she added, "If Kukai made it a bit funnier, I might go along with it for a second time. Otherwise, forget about it."

Kusukusu floated back to the table to sit on Rima's shoulder and say, "Oh come on Rima, it was fun! Think about how much work Kukai must've put into that Guardian 5 thing. You could feel that he put a lotta love in it!"

Pepe, who had abandoned the house of cards due to a lack of help from Kiseki, looked at Kusukusu incredulously and said, "You're being sarcastic, right?"

Rima sighed and deadpanned, "There's no way he put work into that."

Kusukusu floated up between Pepe and Rima and said, "Well didn't someone say that 'we are born to become happy, and we live in order to make someone else happy'? That's what Kukai was doing, so of course it took work!"

"Speaking of being happy," Tadase said, interrupting the conversation before it veered out of control, "Perhaps we should talk about the Embryo, since it seems that Hinamori-san might take a little while longer."

Yaya slouched in her chair as she complained, "But what is there to talk about? Yaya already knows exactly what Yaya wants when the Guardians get it." Pepe then floated up beside Yaya. The two then took an overdramatic pose while saying in unison, "To be a baby character forever!" Yaya then sat up properly and took a cookie from the plate in the middle, cheerfully adding with a grin, "…with all you can eat sweets, too."

Rima then spoke up, seemingly not in agreement with Yaya's response, "But you can't just be a baby forever. Growing up is normal." Her tone turned a little more somber as she continued, "Frankly I think we'd be better off if we were just all adults now. Adults already know whether their dreams are going to come true…"

Rima took the moment to sigh, closing her eyes as she thought of her parents, before abruptly jumping in surprise from an outburst from Yaya. Yaya had slammed both of her hands onto the table and nearly jumped onto it, exclaiming into Rima's face in both shock and babyish fury, "What? There's no way Rima-tan's thinking about that! Why would anyone want to be an adult?"

Tadase then interfered, being worried that Yaya might fall and not only hurt herself, but break the table as well. "Yuiki-san, you should sit back down" he said as he guided Yaya back into her seat. As Yaya began objecting, Rima put on her serious mask again.

Tadase then quickly added in his own opinion, worried that an argument might break out, "Well, in a way, Yuiki-san has a point, doesn't she? If we grow up too soon, we won't be able to see Kiseki and the others. Not to mention losing sight of our goals, we shouldn't let the outcome determine whether we should just give up our goals."

As Rima, Yaya, and their Guardian Characters contemplated this in silence, Kiseki then finally spoke from beside Tadase in his royal tone, "Tadase has a point, what do you think you've been searching for crazily up until now? The Embryo, sure, but wasn't it also your dreams? Becoming an adult prematurely means that it would've been for nothing, and I'm sure that you all want to actually achieve your dreams."

Yaya, jittery from the serious talk, then said in an attempt to lighten things up, "Yeah, they're right! Rima-tan should be happy that she's not an adult; they can't fight for their dreams and be happy at the same time like us kids."

Kusukusu saw an opportunity to repeat her favorite quote, and subsequently flew around in circles beside Rima, "It's like that one guy said, 'we are born to become happy, and we live in order to make someone else happy!'"

The Royal Garden was then silence for a moment. Noticing that Rima was content, but not smiling, Kusukusu floated over to Pepe and the two then performed Rima's favorite gag, "Bala-balance!" The Royal Garden then erupted in light laughs and giggles. Tadase then changed the subject, making light conversation.

Just then, Amu entered the Royal Garden with her Guardian Characters, saying sheepishly, "Sorry to make you wait, I was running a bit late"

While the Joker approached the table, Yaya and Pepe immediately began complaining as a baby would, "You are totally late Amu-chi! Not just a little!"

Tadase gave a gentle smile, and said in greeting, "Good morning Hinamori-san."

Rima gave a calm smile as she said, "Good morning Amu."

"Good morning everyone"


End file.
